1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grill apparatus for ovens such as barbecue ovens, and more particularly, to such grills that permit a user to rotate the foodstuff being roasted in a barbecue.
2. Description of the Related Art
the typical barbecue has a rotating bar such as the one identified with numeral 24 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,837 issued to Theodore Trkla in 1976. These bars, however, are not capable of supporting large animals like porks over 50 to 60 lbs. The rotisserie grill described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,060 issued to Widdowson shows this limitation in that it specifically states that it is intended for small pigs only and even when rotating spit 75 is used, it requires a rather complicated mechanism to achieve this. To roast these animals a grill (like the one identified with numeral 175 in Widdowson's patent) is usually utilized requiring their periodic turning over. This task involves the handling of a greasy and heavy mass that poses a great inconvenience to the user.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.